Santo Spirito alla Ferratella
'''Santo Spirito alla Ferratella '''is a later 20th century parish and titular church, with a postal address at Via Rocco Scotellaro 11 in the Fonte Ostiense zone, south-east of EUR. The main entrance faces the Viale Cesare Pavese. The dedication is to the Holy Spirit. History The parish was erected in 1981, and given into the care of the Rosminians. Perhaps unusually for the period, the church was already under construction. It was designed by Ignazio Breccia Fratadocchi, and completed in the same year. The church was made titular in 1988, and the last cardinal priest was Ivan Dias who died in 2017. In 2019 he was replaced by › wiki › Ignatius_Suharyo_Hardjoatmodjo Ignatius Suharyo Hardjoatmodjo. Exterior Layout and fabric The church is an essay at a Modernist building in reinforced concrete, as unlike a traditional church as possible. The plan is of an almost square rectangle, its longer axis being longitudinal. This is divided along the major axis by a tall, narrow structure with semi-cylindrical ends, one semi-cylinder in between the twin entrances and the other forming the apse. This element has completely blank concrete walls with the shuttering marks showing, except for a row of small slit windows in the apse. Its roof is flat, with a skylight strip along the major axis. The symmetrical lower elements of the edifice on either side of this structure each has a flat roof, and each roof is divided transversely along the middle by a concrete vane. This is continued just beyond the side wall to join a thin cylindrical free-standing tower bearing a cross of steel rods. The side walls curve over at the top to form solid balustrades for these roofs. These walls also have prominent horizontal shuttering marks in the grey concrete. Overall, the edifice has very few windows. The detached campanile to the lower left is shaped like a tuning-fork, with a high rectangular concrete plinth having its short sides extended upwards as two thin concrete slabs. These are connected by five horizontal struts, each strut holding a bell. Façade The church is set well back from the street, with a small urban park in front of it having grass and trees. There is a free-standing monumental concrete cross (just so that people realize that this is a church). There are two identical monumental entrances either side of the front semi-cylinder, with T-shaped floating horizontal canopies having wide downwardly chamfered front edges. There are strip windows tucked under the curves of the side walls on each end of the façade. Interior The interior is sort-of basilical in its layout, having a central nave with a high flat roof containing a skylight strip which gives most of the natural light in the interior. This roof tops a capsule-shaped void in rough concrete with no windows, which is divided midway by a horizontal concrete truss containing a large capsule-shaped hole. The side aisles are flat-roofed, and rather dark. There are no supporting piers. The sanctuary occupies the apse, which is raised on three steps and lit by five slit windows at the back. Liturgy Mass is celebrated, according to the Diocese (July 2018): Weekdays 8:00 (not summer), 18:00 (19:00 in summer); Sundays and Solemnites 9:00, 10:30 (11:00 in summer), 12:00 (not summer), 18:00 (19:00 in July and August). External links Official diocesan web-page Parish website Info.roma web-page Rosminian web-page (the parish website link is defunct.) Category:Catholic churches Category:Outside the walls - South-West Category:Dedications to the Holy Spirit Category:Parish churches Category:20th century Category:Titular churches